Vyond Freeze Frame Frenzy
'''Vyond Freeze Frame Frenzy '''is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS. Story The story is that there is a magnetic interference when Eric finds out that the worlds are mixed up and many characters are in out of placed worlds. So he invented the Snap Phone 5000S and brought in Mario from Super Mario Logan, Caillou from Caillou Gets Grounded, Red from Angry Birds, Finn from Adventure Time, Grizz from We Bare Bears, Mordecai from Regular Show, Steven from Steven Universe, Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants, KO from OK KO: Let's Be Heroes, Clarence from Clarence, Uncle Grandpa from Uncle Grandpa, Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball, and Craig from Craig of the Creek. Throughout the game, there were robot imposters of characters and after you defeated each of them, Alvin Hung would be upset that his robots were defeated and wants to know who hired them. Later in the game, Eric finds out that Alvin Hung is the cause of this mix up so he goes to his headquarters to stop him. After you defeated him, Alvin Hung runs away and Eric have to chase him and find out about the Magn -O-Matic in which Alvin Hung used to mix the worlds up. He turns it into the Magn-O-Bot. After you defeated the Magn-O-Bot, Alvin Hung gives up and Eric and all of his friends he brought out have a party for saving the world. Meanwhile, Alvin Hung and all of his robots think of another plan before saying "To Be Continued...". Characters #Mario #Caillou #Red #Finn #Grizz #Mordecai #Steven #Spongebob #KO #Clarence #Uncle Grandpa #Gumball #Craig #Jeffy (Unlocked after completing the Super Mario Logan page in the Photo Album) #Dora (Unlocked after completing the Caillou Gets Grounded page in the Photo Album) #Chuck (Unlocked after completing the Angry Birds page in the Photo Album) #Jake (Unlocked after completing the Adventure Time page in the Photo Album) #Panda (Unlocked after completing the We Bare Bears page in the Photo Album) #Rigby (Unlocked after completing the Regular Show page in the Photo Album) #Garnet (Unlocked after completing the Steven Universe page in the Photo Album) #Patrick (Unlocked after completing the Spongebob Squarepants page in the Photo Album) #Enid (Unlocked after completing the OK KO: Let's Be Heroes page in the Photo Album) #Jeff (Unlocked after completing the Clarence page in the Photo Album) #Pizza Steve (Unlocked after completing the Uncle Grandpa page in the Photo Album) #Darwin (Unlocked after completing the The Amazing World of Gumball page in the Photo Album) #Kelsey (Unlocked after completing the Craig of the Creek page in the Photo Album) #Wario (Unlocked after completing the Nintendo page in the Photo Album) #Eric (Unlocked after beating the game) #Alvin Hung (Unlocked after completing the Photo Album 100%) Bosses #Robot Rosie #Robot Funny Face #Robot Peridot #Robot Mr. Gar #Robot Charlie #Robot Pops #Robot Ninja Kids #Robot Carrie #Robot Stella #Robot Chad #Robot Sandy #Robot Jake Jr #Robot Does Bad Things Guy and Drawing Jeffy #Alvin Hung (Phase 1) #Magn-O-Bot (Phase 2) Photo Album Characters Super Mario Logan * Caillou Gets Grounded * Angry Birds * Adventure Time * We Bare Bears * Regular Show * Steven Universe * Spongebob Squarepants * OK KO: Let's Be Heroes * Clarence * Uncle Grandpa * The Amazing World of Gumball * Craig of the Creek * Nintendo Mighty Magiswords Titototter Rugrats The Adventures of Dallas Eric Smith Danny Dog The Loud House Summer Camp Island Hey Arnold Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Worlds #The Adventure Time World (Boss:Robot version of Rosie) #The Caillou Gets Grounded World (Boss: Robot version of Funny Face) #The OK KO: Let's Be Heroes World (Boss: Robot version of Peridot) #The We Bare Bears World (Boss: Robot version of Mr. Gar) #The Craig of the Creek World (Boss: Robot version of Charlie) #The The Amazing World of Gumball World (Boss: Robot version of Pops) #The Spongebob Squarepants World (Boss: Robot version of The Ninja Kids) #The Uncle Grandpa World (Boss: Robot version of Carrie) #The Super Mario Logan World (Boss: Robot version of Stella) #The Steven Universe World (Boss: Robot version of Chad) #The Angry Birds World (Boss: Robot version of Sandy) #The Clarence World (Boss: Robot version of Jake Jr) #The Regular Show World (Boss: Robot version of Does Bad Things Guy along with Drawing Jeffy) #Alvin Hung's Headquarters (Boss:Every robot imposters, Alvin Hung and Magn-O-Bot) Category:Video Games Category:Goanimate Network